


relax, bb

by animorphology



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Trans Dorothea, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorphology/pseuds/animorphology
Summary: ingrid and dorothea have a very gay experience.cw: daddy/mommy kink
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	relax, bb

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be in a different fic of mine but i'm posting it separately bc it's kind of ... a lot. anyway please enjoy the girljs

“I talked to Edelgard,” Dorothea said when she arrived in the kitchen, throwing off her coat and pulling her sleeves up. “Or, at least I tried.” Ingrid was putting away dishes. 

“What did she say?”

“Nothing. She’s just—how am I supposed to be a good friend if she doesn’t talk to me?”

“I don’t know, babe.” Ingrid put down the dishes and put her arms around her waist.

“Who does she talk to? Hubert? Good lord,” Dorothea said, putting her head on Ingrid’s shoulder. “I hope not.”

“All you can do is try,” said Ingrid.

“Thanks.” They stood for a minute like that.

“I love you, Thea.”

“I love you too.” 

Ingid kissed her neck, stroking her back. Dorothea was so tense, always, though she never looked it. She felt the muscles in her shoulders. It would help to relax.

“How are you doing?” she whispered into Dorothea’s ear.

“Please,” she said, and Ingrid kissed her lips.

She pressed her against the wall of the kitchen, her hands holding her cheeks and their legs slipping past each other. Dorothea kissed back, submitting, letting Ingrid’s tongue into her mouth as she pulled her closer by the waist. The pressure, trapped between Ingrid and the wall, relaxed her whole body. She shivered, allowing Ingrid closer against her chest and between her legs, letting their two bodies touch as Ingrid reached a hand up her shirt and under her bra to massage her breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb. 

“Yes,” Dorothea moaned. Her girlfriend was hungry. Ingrid moved her mouth to Dorothea’s neck, pulling the skin into her mouth and biting gently as she held her against the wall, letting Dorothea’s head turn sideways. Her neck burned as Ingrid gripped her breast, letting her flesh spill through Ingrid’s fingers. When her lips released her skin it was warm with pain. Ingrid moved her other hand to massage it, keeping her strong fingers confidently pressed into the place it hurt most. She swept Dorothea’s hair out of her face as she gasped, eyes closed and brow furrowed.

“My Dorothea,” she said. Then she found Dorothea’s blouse and yanked it upwards, revealing her tender stomach. Ingrid kissed her across the skin, leaving wet traces of her lips across her belly button and up onto her chest, demanding. The shirt came over her head. Ingrid’s mouth found its way across her chest, eating her skin and leaving red marks between her tits. Finally it seized a nipple and Dorothea whined, clutching Ingrid’s head to her body and wrapping her fingers into her thick blonde hair. Ingrid sucked and ran her tongue across the little bump back and forth, holding Dorothea’s perfect round breast still beneath her. Her chest contorted with breathing.

“Ingrid,” she sighed, “My Ingrid.” She pulled her face up to kiss her again, eager for Ingrid’s lips inside her. She traced her ear, tucking the blonde strands behind it, and held her jaw in her palm. Ingrid’s eyes were closed, but Dorothea couldn’t help but open hers to see her face cool in passion. She was strong and commanding with Dorothea. Always sure of what she wanted. Dorothea wanted nothing more than to give it to her.

“I want to see you,” she whispered in Ingrid’s ear, holding her vulnerable neck with both hands. Ingrid complied instantly, tearing her t-shirt off leaving her bare-chested, her small breasts brushing against Dorothea’s and causing her to gasp sharply, eyes fluttering as she looked down at her lean body. In exchange Ingrid held her against the wall with one arm as she undid Dorothea’s belt, pulling down her skirt to reveal sheer black tights. Her junk was showing through the fabric, pressed out from her body. Ingrid smiled.

“You’re so hard for me, baby,” she said, eyes locked on Dorothea’s wide, longing eyes.

“I’m yours,” she whispered. “Your Thea.”

“My Thea,” Ingrid said as she brushed her junk with one hand, holding her chest still against the wall. Dorothea heaved and shook with the single touch. Her hands ran up and down Ingrid’s body, shivering with anticipation as she traced her breasts and her collarbone, eventually settling on her shoulders and turning inward as the sensation overtook her. Ingrid watched her writhe under her touch and leaned in suddenly, their tacky skin grabbing each other.

“You’ll be a good girl for me, Thea?” she asked. Dorothea nodded meekly.

“Yes. Yes—“ She lost control and heaved again as Ingrid’s thighs held her junk in place.

“Good girl.” She pulled Dorothea from the wall with a single hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the couch where she shoved her carefully down, leaving Dorothea’s legs tucked under herself on the seat, the curve of her back inviting Ingrid to take her. From above, Ingrid traced her spine with a single finger, sliding down past her back and beneath her tights into the trembling space between her ass cheeks. She listened to Dorothea’s breathing, stuttering with pleasure. This was what she loved most—watching her girlfriend submit herself to Ingrid’s need, her desire to devour her and take every inch of her apart. Ingrid watched her. The way her hair rose and fell with her breath, the red cheeks willing to give whatever Ingrid wanted. She would let her ruin her body and cum while it happened. That was her Dorothea.

“You want me to touch you?” she said, placing herself behind her and squeezing her ass in both hands. She was rough, though she hadn’t been at first—only after Dorothea had repeatedly asked for more the first time they had sex did she realize how much force she needed to be satisfied.

“Dirty bitch,” she declared as she slapped her. “You want it.”

“I want it,” Dorothea whispered, her voice desperate and hoarse. “Please touch me, baby.” Ingrid smiled involuntarily. She was perfect. Ingrid grasped the top of her tights and ripped them down, Dorothea’s ass bouncing into view, her tight pink hole and wavy little hairs greedy for Ingrid’s touch. She took a moment to appreciate the sight before sliding a thumb across the crack, over the little pink spot and back up to circle it gently. Dorothea moaned again. Ingrid’s breasts ached with desire. She touched herself as she rubbed Dorothea’s hole and listened to her whine, rubbing her nipple in tandem with her girlfriend’s asshole, letting the hunger in her grow to a feverish necessity. Lowering her other hand below her ass, Ingrid felt the curves of Dorothea’s junk in her hand. It was pulsing with desire.

“I’ll rub your little cock,” she said, “as long as you promise to do whatever I say.” Dorothea’s high moans paused as she managed to speak.

“I promise, I,”—she moaned again—“I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Whatever you say, who?” Ingrid smiled in anticipation.

“Whatever you say, daddy,” she exhaled, her ass fidgeting for more play. Ingrid gave it to her. Her lips first brushed the hole, letting the sensitive skin adjust to the soft pressure of her mouth. She let out a drip of wetness, moistening the spot as she kissed it, sucking gently and the pressing her face in. Her tongue, her curious insatiable tongue, leaped out to trace the tiny folds of her hole and wrap them into Ingrid’s mouth, desperate to get inside her and make her know how much she needed her. Her hand stroked her junk, feeling it quiver under her touch as she moved up and down, over and around, across the top and to the little spot below the head that drove Dorothea wild. Her whole body seized when Ingrid touched it—then relaxed fully, softer than ever, her hole widening under Ingrid’s control.

“You like when I touch your clitty, don’t you?” said Ingrid.

“Yes, daddy,” Dorothea heaved, her fingers clenched around the fabric of the couch. She looked up briefy, just to the window across the room, but Ingrid saw and knew exactly what she was doing. She pulled away from her ass.

“You want people to see, don’t you? I saw you make sure the curtains were open, don’t lie to me. You want everyone to see you get fucked like a little whore.” Ingrid grabbed her ass suddenly and flipped her over, exposing her junk and leaving her hole pounding. Dorothea gasped, not a gasp of pleasure but of shock as Ingrid slammed her palms into her breasts.

“You promised you’d do whatever I say.” Dorothea nodded desperately as her tits were pulled apart by Ingrid, rubbing the nipple between her fingertips and smacking them red. She left her there as she undid her belt and lowered her pants and her briefs, throwing them aside as Dorothea stared at her smooth body, muscled and curved around her wet slit and patch of hair up her hips.

“I want to touch you,” Dorothea said softly, “Please, let me touch you.” Ingrid shook her head.

“Not until you give me what I want.” She began rubbing herself, placing one hand over her cunt and letting it glide back and forth over her lips, then a single finger breaking the seal into her shivering body. She watched Dorothea watch her hungrily. Ingrid ignored her movements to help, instead placing a single hand on her stomach as she got herself off on top of her girlfriend, letting the wetness start to flow between her fingers and onto Dorothea’s belly as the sensation quivered through her body. She brushed her clit with her palm and let out a breath involuntarily, pulling her hand away with strings of liquid draped between herself and her fingers. With another sweep into her hole she felt her hand full of cum and did what she had been thinking about all day. Her fingers entered Dorothea’s mouth. They were sweet and savory and spilled across Dorothea’s chin and into her open mouth, gasping to swallow them. Her tongue licked every trace of Ingrid’s cunt from them and then Ingrid shoved them further, making her gag as her whole hand entered her mouth, prying her jaw open and holding it at the back of her throat. Dorothea choked and squirmed but her mouth closed around it, bobbing to take it further inside.

“Good girl,” said Ingrid. “Take it.” Dorothea took it. “Take it, bitch.” Dorothea’s junk pulsed. She removed her hand and Dorothea gasped, swallowing what was left of her cum and trying to breathe normally again.

“I need one more thing from you before you can touch me,” Ingrid said as she climbed off the couch to leave her trembling and alone. “And you will touch me. I’ll make you. But first—” She drew from underneath the side table a box, and from it took a long pink dildo and a harness that she slipped over her legs. It was her favorite toy. It wasn’t just for penetrating someone else—there was a small slot for a bullet vibrator and a silicone insert on the inside that pressed into her cunt, letting her buck her hips and feel it drive into her body. She positioned herself over Dorothea, watching her eyes grow wide. From a small bottle she drizzed some warm oil into her hand and pressed it up to Dorothea’s hole, feeling it give way beneath her. A finger slipped inside. Dorothea gasped again. Ingrid loved her like this, susceptible to anything with a curl of her finger and a small touch of her cock. She was hers. Ingrid slid her finger in and out, letting her girlfriend adjust to the feeling of being filled before pressing another finger in and moving her hand back and forth across her ass like she was controlling a puppet, watching her mouth open and close and her breath stutter with every push into her ass. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes full of glassy desire. She was ready.

It wasn’t a thick cock, but it was long, like Dorothea liked. She was tighter than most girls but liked the fullness of it, the pain of it going too far in and wincing as she was pounded into oblivion. Ingrid knew how much she loved it. She wet it with more oil, wrapping her hand around it and stroking it up and down so Dorothea could see. Her other hand came up to push Dorothea’s legs back as she guided her cock down and against her ass, touching the little hole that was threatening to swallow it.

“Mommy wants you, Thea,” she said.

“Please mommy I’ll do anything—”

“Anything?” She slid into her, Dorothea’s ass giving way to her girlfriend’s strap and seizing around it. “Anything?”

Dorothea couldn’t respond. Her mouth was open and her head thrown back, laboring for air as she was filled. Her hole was full and Ingrid was filling it, holding her legs back and thrusting her hips forward and towering over her with her long blonde hair and perfect tits that Dorothea would’ve been jealous of if she didn’t get to touch them. Her mind was empty except for Ingrid, her soft skin and the way she smiled when she was desperate for her, the way her eyelids twitched when Dorothea came up behind her. All she ever wanted was Ingrid.

“Good girl,” Ingrid said, starting to move in and out. She oiled the strap again as it moved. Wiping her hand on a towel from the box, she pitched herself forward to be on top of Dorothea, clutching her head with one hand.

“Ingrid…” It was all she could say. It was like being in love with electricity, painful and beautiful and incomprehensible. Her body longed for Ingrid even as it spasmed beneath her.

“Shh,” said Ingrid, “It’s okay baby. I’m gonna take care of you. You’re mine, you understand? I’m gonna make you mine.” She rubbed Dorothea’s jaw and traced her neck down to her chest. “You’re my princess. I want to take you home and fill your cunt and make you cum for me. Isn’t that what you need? Princess?”

Dorothea was shaking. Her thick hips longed to be pounded. Ingid obliged. As she sped up, she put both hands by Dorothea’s head, pulling her hair back and holding her body down.

“That’s my good girl. Take mommy’s cock like a good girl.” Dorothea’s whole body was shaking with pleasure, electrified with every push into her and desperate with every pull out.

“Please,” she croaked, “Can I cum? Please mommy, can I cum?” Ingrid guided Dorothea’s hand to her dick, forcing her to stroke herself up and down. As Dorothea touched herself hungrily and Ingrid forced her strap all the way inside, it was time to let her finish.

“Babygirl,” said Ingrid, “You can cum now,” and she locked her hands around Dorothea’s throat. It was perfect. Dorothea’s eyes fluttered, she tried to gasp but couldn’t, and as Ingrid pounded her ass for one last time she touched her clitty, wet with clear cum. Dorothea’s orgasm was absolute. First her cock twitched, and then Ingrid felt her ass pulse around her strap. The shiver travelled through her legs, intensifying and reaching breaking point and her whole body shook with tension and release. She let out a wail of pure pleasure, halted by the grip on her throad that had sent her over the edge, as she spent an eternity existing only for Ingrid. Then she started to come down, in waves, as the aftershock travelled through her again and again. The strap was gone and Ingrid was above her, her bare pussy settled on her chest.

“You like that, baby?” Ingrid asked. Dorothea still couldn’t speak, but she nodded furiously and gasped at words. 

“Thank you,” she said blissfully.

“Can you touch me now?”

There was nothing she wanted more. Dorothea opened her mouth and Ingrid moved her hips up to it, letting herself drop onto her lips. It was immediate, the touch of her wet folds to Dorothea’s face, succumbing to Ingrid’s thighs on either side of her head. It was like being consumed. Dorothea closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her, the bliss after cumming and the taste of Ingrid’s cunt in her mouth. It was warm and soft, easy to get lost in as she spread her lips over the slit, running her tongue up and down until it found the hole that lead inside her, exploring the rim of her secrets with her mouth, then returning to run it firmly over Ingrid’s erect clit. She moaned somewhere above and bucked her hips into Dorothea’s mouth. She stayed there, centering Ingrid’s clit between her lips and gently sucking, making sure it was played with evenly and slowly, then faster, then firm and hard as the moans rose in pitch and Ingrid’s thighs began to shake around her. She let her mouth loosen, her saliva and Ingrid’s wetness mixing and dripping down her face while she kissed and devoured her pussy, the shaking growing more urgent with every steady second. 

When she came, she came hard. Ingrid pulled Dorothea’s head into her, trapping her face between her legs as the heat burned and the muscles around her convulsed, making her stay with her for every ascendent moment. When it ended, Ingrid’s hair was messy and her chest sweaty. Dorothea was sticky with both of their cum. Ingrid climbed off her and they sat breathing for a while, looking out the window at the street where anyone could have walked by.

“I forgot about that,” said Ingrid.

“I didn’t,” said Dorothea. She kissed her softly on the lips. “Now everyone knows how good you are to me.”

“Do you want to top next time?” Ingrid asked.

“I’d love to,” Dorothea whispered. “I’d do anything for you.”

Ingrid smiled. It was that easy.


End file.
